When The World's Crashing Down
by Skates16
Summary: When did this all start? She wasn't sure. She knew what they were doing was wrong, a lot of people would get hurt in the process but they couldn't help themselves. Moliver, three-shot
1. When The World's Crashing Down

_Uhm... so I haven't been in the HM fandom much, I've kinda shifted over to Glee now... but I was upset about something and wanted to write something. And for some reason this came out, which is crap so I am extremely sorry about that. I haven't been in a Moliver mood lately and all and haven't watched HM in a while either. I was also listening to Alice by Avril Lavigne when writing this, which is how I got the title. So read and if you can, enjoy?_

**When The World's Falling Down**_  
_

"Miley?" The girl pause and frowned; she recognized that voice. She hadn't heard it in ages and now she wasn't exactly sure if she could face that person. Not ever.

"Miley, it is you!" The person sounded excited and Miley couldn't help but turn around and take off the huge sunglasses she wore and force a smile at his smiling face. She couldn't help her heart from skipping a beat when she laid her eyes on his face again, the one thing that made her whole world just seem bearable.

The one thing she missed most when she left those years ago.

"Hey Oliver!" Miley said, now sounding excited and giving him a huge hug.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming back to Malibu?" He asked, when he pulled out of the hug but kept his hands rested on Miley's waist. Well, this was exactly why she hadn't told him in town, because he would have forced her into a meeting and she just would not be able to handle it. Truth was Miley hadn't seen Oliver since they were both 19, Miley then came out that she was Hannah Montana and went on to be a successful singer as her own person. Unfortunately that meant a lot of touring and very little time with friends. Now 6 years later and it just seemed nothing had changed for Miley.

In fact, she couldn't remember how she fell for Oliver herself. It really took a long time for her to realize it, but she realized it too late, Lilly had him. And if memory served correct, they were still together.

"I didn't want to bother you, with the paparazzi and all following me." Miley said and shrugged.

"Ooh, I see." Oliver said and nodded. "Well, since you're here you should come over to our place and see Lilly too. She'll be thrilled."

"Oh, you're living together?" Miley asked, trying not to let her voice break.

Oliver frowned. "Well, yeah."

"Uhm, yeah, I'll come around some time then." Miley said and then took a step back. "I should get going…"

"Wait, why don't we go have some coffee or something?" Oliver offered. Miley really wanted to say no, she should have said no but just couldn't help it. He just kept pulling her back into his life and she couldn't help but relent.

"Ok, sure." She said and cleared her voice, then falling into step as Oliver walked towards the nearest Starbucks he could find. The two got a booth in the back of the place and Oliver got them both coffees. They started talking about the old days and soon Miley felt at peace with him. However it all went away when they started talking about the present.

"So how are things going with Lilly?" Miley asked innocently.

"Oh, it's great. Being married for four months now." Oliver said and Miley almost dropped her coffee.

"Married?"

"Yeah. Didn't you get the invite? We just assumed you were too busy to come, though Lilly was upset as she wanted you to be her maid of honor."

Miley placed her hands on the counter top to stop from falling over. Married. Oliver was married. Married to Lilly. She couldn't help but look down at the gold band on his finger that he was now busy twirling between his thumb and index finger.

Then it came back to her, how this whole thing started.

"_Oliver, give it back!" She said, trying to grab her cell phone out of his hands but he just wouldn't give it back._

"_I'm sorry Lilly but Miley is going to have to call you back later. You are cutting into Miley and Oliver time, so I'll see you tonight. Bye sweetie!" Oliver said into the phone and then stuck his tongue out at Miley as he closed her phone and handed it back._

"_I could have done that, you know." She said and sat down on her bed, looking up on him. This was all Lilly's idea; she was worried that her and Oliver dating would ruin Miley and Oliver's friendship, as they never spent time together anymore so she suggested they spend time together. However since Oliver arrived at the Stewart's house, all Miley had done was talk on the phone to Lilly. _

"_You know Miley, I get the feeling that you don't want to spend time with me." Oliver said as he sat next to her._

"_It's just weird, we shouldn't be spending alone time together. This should be you and Lilly." Miley said, then lying down across the bed. She didn't expect Oliver to follow and hover over her face._

"_We did spend time together before I started dating Lilly." He said._

"_Yeah, but that was when our friendship was different. Now if your hurt my best friends heart, I'll have to break your arm." Miley teased and grinned._

"_What about me? If Lilly hurts me?" He asked and honestly looked hurt about this. Miley couldn't help but laugh at this as Oliver continued to look confused. Miley made to sit up, thinking Oliver would move out the way as she did so but he was too busy trying to figure out what was funny to notice what was going on._

_Which was how they hit heads, causing Miley to fall back on the bed and Oliver to follow. They both paused as his face was dangerously close to hers now. The atmosphere in the room changed suddenly and Miley couldn't help the beating of her heart which Oliver could feel as his hand was resting over her breast. Miley blushed as she realised this and was going to tell him to move his hand when he closed the space between their faces and his lips touched hers._

_She should have smacked him and pushed him off her, but she couldn't. Instead she kissed him back, her hands moving from her sides on the bed, up his chest and then around his neck. Oliver removed his hand off of Miley's breast and put it on the bed to support his weight instead of crushing her as they kissed. Both of them lost any thought of what they were doing or what it could mean, all they knew was that they wanted each other._

_As the kiss intensified there was suddenly a rush to get the other's clothes off and for their skin to touch each other. Neither one knew how far they would have gone had they not been interrupted. Oliver was in his boxers and Miley's shirt was off when they heard the front door bang and Robbie Ray's voice echo throughout the house. The two broke away, breathing heavily as they looked at one another._

_Realization dawned across their faces and soon Oliver was off Miley and pulling his clothes on. Miley grabbed her shirt and fumbled with her bra that Oliver was in the process of undoing. She quickly pulled her shirt on and turned to see Oliver busy pulling on his pants, shirt already done. They looked at each other and knew that what happened had gone out of hand. _

_They made a silent promise to never think or mention of that again. Oliver left right after that and went straight to Lilly's. Miley couldn't help but sit on her bed, trying her best not to cry._

"Miley?" She felt his breath on her ear and jumped with a start and spun around to see him by her side, his eyes filled with worry for her.

She was crying, she could feel the wet tears on her face. Miley grabbed a napkin and wiped them away.

"I'm fine." She said. "I… I just can't believe I missed the wedding."

"Oh." Was all Oliver could say and then take his seat again. She looked over at him and knew this wasn't going to work, ever since that day their friendship had been reduced to pleasant comments to one another, mostly talking to each other through Lilly. Miley could see now that he was hoping for a redo, for them to be in the same place they were before.

But they were both just fooling themselves.

"We have a daughter." Oliver continued, not looking at her. Miley nodded. "We called her Rae."

She looked up. "Rae?"

"I wanted to call her Miley, but Lilly didn't want her daughter to be named after her best friend. So we went with Rae instead." He said, smiling. "She's got Lilly's eyes."

He was trying to make this as painless as he could, letting her know he had a life. A family.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you name her after me?"

Oliver paused here and then finally looked her in the eyes. "Because you were my first love. Her middle name is Hannah."

"What?" Miley asked, in shock.

"I'm sorry, this wasn't a good idea." He said, quickly looking away and then gathering his stuff. "I'm sorry I bothered you."

"No, wait." Miley said, standing up and stopping him. This was a way to start over; she could still have him in her life even though she couldn't have him. "I want to see Lilly. And meet Rae."

Oliver smiled and put his arm around her in a half hug. Once again Miley's heart started racing, but she tried to control it.

"Ok." He said and kissed her on the cheek. It was the small things like that that made it worth while.

* * *

_I'm sorry about the bad ending..._


	2. When I Fall and Hit the Ground

_Uhm... so I decided to make it a 3-shot for some reason. Well, the end was pretty sucky and then SOMEBODY got me imagining this whole scene, so thank Theresa for that. She probably doesn't even realise it. xD Anyways, you may notice that the rating has gone up to M... or that it is M. That is because I have tried smut for the first time and think it's a massive fail, but whatever. Uhm, I'm not sure if it should even be rated M. -_- I'm not the best at this and its probably a once in a lifetime thing for me or whatever, most of it is what I've learned from reading books and fanfiction. This means it's probably unrealistic. I dunno. Don't hate me for it, ok? I'm not going to try this again, so keep that in mind... _

**When I Fall and Hit the Ground**

Miley walked up the front porch to the Oken household. Oliver's parents had moved out somewhere else in Malibu, giving Oliver the house when he and Lilly got married so they could raise a family there. Or at least that is what Oliver told her; she wasn't around when that happened.

She didn't bother knocking; Oliver knew she was coming anyway so Miley walked right in. Closing the door silently behind her, she looked around the house. It still seemed the same way when she was here last, which was two days ago. Miley sighed and closed her eyes, not believing she actually accepted his invitation.

"Oliver?" She called out, her heart racing as she heard footsteps coming from upstairs and she watched as he came down the stairs, hair wet and his shirt clinging to his body. Miley assumed he'd just gotten out of the shower and didn't bother drying himself off.

"Hey Miles." He said, leaning against the banister and watching her. Miley gave him a small smile.

"Rae home?" She asked and Oliver shook his head.

"Out with Lilly today." He said. That was just the way they seemed to like it, as then when it was established Lilly and Rae were gone they couldn't help themselves. Oliver reached out a hand and brushed Miley's hair off her face and then kissed her softly. Miley kissed him back, closing her eyes and trying to imagine this whole thing happening a different way. That she wasn't kissing Oliver Oken, the husband to her best friend but Oliver Oken, HER Oliver.

She knew this would kill Lilly if she ever found out and it was killing her inside for doing it, but Miley could not help herself. Miley wrapped her arms around Oliver's neck, bringing him down closer to her as Oliver's hands ran down Miley's body. Miley felt his hands on her butt and lift her up, so she wrapped her legs around his waist as Oliver then carried her into the guest room.

He kicked the door closed and then sat her down on the bed, breaking away from the kiss. Miley then lay down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. Her heart was racing, as he was giving her an opportunity to leave. He always did this and she never took it. Sometimes she wondered why he didn't leave, but as soon as this thought occurred to her his face was hovering inches above hers.

Miley opened her mouth to say something, but then Oliver's mouth was covering hers. She groaned as he sucked her lower lip and then bit it before kissing her along her neckline and then down her throat. As he moved lower down her body, he started unbuttoning her shirt she wore before completely pulling it off her and then kissing and blowing across her stomach.

"Not fair." Miley said and then grabbed Oliver over, so she was on top. He chuckled as she sat up on him and took off his shirt, then running her hands up his stomach. He closed his eyes as she touched his skin and smiled as she felt his skin react to her touch. Miley then bent over and kissed him on the cheek, trailing kisses until she got to his ear and bit his ear lobe.

Oliver's hands then quickly came up and undid Miley's bra. Taken off guard, Oliver managed to flip Miley on her back so he was now on top and he took off her bra. He looked down at her and then started kissing her in between her breasts, moving his mouth along to one of Miley's breasts. He heard her breathing becoming faster as he moved along and then heard her gasp as he then sucked on her nipple.

Oliver did the same thing as he moved to her other breast, loving how this was affecting Miley. But soon he felt her hands on his face, bringing it back to hers and she kissed him fiercely. Oliver kissed her back, his hands moving along her breasts and down to the zipper of her jeans. He undid them and started pulling them off her. Miley then groaned and soon her hands were gone from his face and down at his pants, taking them off.

"Oliver." She said, breaking away from the kiss. "I need you."

This was another point when either one could walk away. They had their fun teasing one another, but once they take the next step there is no going back.

Neither one liked walking away very much.

Without answering her, Oliver kissed her again, harder than he had before, taking off her panties. Miley grinded her hips against Oliver's, not getting anxious. She then managed to get his boxers off, but then Oliver broke away from her and sat up, looking down at her.

"You're beautiful." He said and once again ran kisses down her body, this time going lower than he had before. Miley then felt his fingers enter, this was unexpected and she gasped at the feeling. She felt his fingers come out and then go back in. Once again she reacted this and groaned. She felt his fingers leave again and was expecting him to carry on teasing her, but once again his face was on her line of vision and he kissed her before he entered her.

Miley groaned as he kept thrusting himself into her, arching her back and trying to get her body as close to his as possible. She had to grab hold of the sheets as he continued as they reached their climax together. This is what made it worth it and made it all the more than just affair, the two of them generally cared for the other on a higher level and in a place where no one else could intrude.

As they came down, Miley relaxed and Oliver then fell onto his back next to her, breathing heavily. He reached out and grabbed one of her hands, squeezing it tight. Miley squeezed it back, looking over at him and smiling before kissing him lightly on the lips.

"I love you." She found herself saying. Oliver just smiled and nodded; she didn't hear if he said it back or not as she was now extremely tired. She rested her head on his chest and fell asleep.

_xXxXx_

Miley wasn't sure how long she had slept for, but she was awoken by Oliver's cursing.

"Shit, we shouldn't have fallen asleep." She heard him say. "Miley, wake up, Lilly's home!"

"What?" Miley asked, sitting up in bed and holding a sheet around her. It had suddenly become very cold in the room. Oliver was already up and dressed, trying to straighten his hair out. "How is that possible?"

"We fell asleep." Oliver said, passing Miley all her things. Miley scrambled to put her bra and shirt on, then getting out of bed and pulling on her underwear and jeans. She turned around to see Oliver watching her and then looking away.

"You're going to have to go out through the window." He said and then left. Miley stood looking at the closed door, her heart breaking into little pieces. She knew he was right, Lilly would wonder what both were doing in the guest room. So Miley forced herself to turn around and go towards the window, that she just barely managed to get through.

Walking around the house, Miley stopped at a window and looked in. Lilly was holding Rae and talking to Oliver, who just nodded and smiled. Miley liked to pretend that when he smiled at Lilly, it was a forced, fake one. But she could see from here that it wasn't.

A tear escaped her eye and Miley couldn't stop the rest from falling. As if realising someone was watching, Oliver looked at the window Miley was looking through. Being spotted, Miley turned and ran down towards the beach, not looking back. She kept on running until she ran out of breath, then threw herself onto the sand and continued crying.

She was fooling herself, what was going on between them meant nothing to him, but the whole world to her.


End file.
